


Tomorrow's Yesterday

by Lidashen



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, Multi, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidashen/pseuds/Lidashen
Summary: Background stories, oneshots and stories for "Today...For You" and "Autumn is Here!"





	1. Letters to Autumn

Hello?

 

I am Im Jaebum. I believed the house you are living in right now was once mine. If you received this letter, allow me to convey this message.

_It’s lonely here._

 

Sincerely, Im Jaebum

P.S., You don’t have to reply back.  
  
  


* * *

 

Hello?

 

I am the current resident of your old house. I am sorry I can’t give you my name, my mother told me to never tell a stranger my name.

What is loneliness like there? Is it the same here?

Loneliness here is quaint, and too quiet. The friends I had are not here, but the trees in front of your house is very beautiful. It is turning golden red colors, pretty soon the golden red colors leaves will fall to the ground, and it’s going to be lonelier.

 

Sincerely, the current resident at your old house

P.S., When you feel lonely, look out your window, whether its crowded or quaint and quiet, it’ll always be there with you.  
  
  


* * *

 

Hello, the current resident at my old house,

 

How old are you? Why are you replying to a stranger’s mail if your mom forbid you to tell a stranger your name?

And loneliness is loneliness, there is no differences regardless of places, regardless of ages, etc. Etc. The trees in front of my house was planted by me and my mom a few years ago. Please don’t take it down.

 

Sincerely, the past resident of your current house

P.S., I don’t like what is outside my window.  
  
  


* * *

 

The past resident of my current house,

 

Based on your rude tone from the last letter, you aren’t that much older than I am, I take it? Probably a little kid, am I right?

There are many types of loneliness for your information. There is the loneliness of no friends, the loneliness of no parents, the loneliness of no home, the loneliness of loneliness.  
The loneliness of no friends: The feeling of having no one there to urge you on to do stupid things.  
The loneliness of no parents: The feeling of having no one there to nag you, but clean after you then tuck you to bed after they fed you.  
The loneliness of no home: The feeling of not belonging to a one stable place.  
The loneliness of loneliness: You and I, kapeesh?

 

Sincerely, the current resident at your old house

P.S., Learn to like what is outside your window.  
  
  


* * *

 

To the sassy current resident at my old house,

 

You are right, I am a little kid. I am only eleven this year.

I have no friends, my parents are busy, therefore I don’t see them often so therefore, no parents. I don’t think I like this home, no home. That is my loneliness.

 

Sincerely, your eleven years old oppa

P.S., It is spell ‘capisce’. And I will call you Autumn. Outside my window is starting to look, slightly better…  
  
  


* * *

 

To the eleven years old oppa faraway,

 

I am also a little kid, I am only ten years old.

I have no friends, but I have a cousin. My parents are busy too, but they do tuck me in. I am starting to like your home. It is very beautiful, the trees that you planted, I have made it a place to bury my loneliness. Thank you.

 

Sincerely, Autumn

P.S., I will call you…Winter. So you can be the future resident of this house.  
                                                                                                   

* * *

 

To Autumn,

 

How have you been? It has been a year? I’m sorry, high school have started, been busy. Truthfully, I don’t even know if you still reside there, but I just wanted to let you know that I still remember you.

 

Sincerely, Winter  
  
  


* * *

 

To Winter,

 

I am good, I am still happy, and happier when I received your letter. I hope you aren’t lonely there, but since you have been away for one year, I believed that you found happiness?

 

Sincerely, Autumn  
  
  


* * *

 

To Autumn,

 

I miss you. And I will miss you a lot when I move again. I’m sorry, we can’t continue these letters anymore.

 

Sincerely, Winter

P.S., Can we meet just once?  
          

* * *

 

To my Autumn,

 

I eagerly waits for you whenever Summer comes. I eagerly waits for the cool winds that shakes the golden red colors off from its tree. I eagerly waits to see the ground be covered by your beautiful fallen leaves…I secretly wished that it’s forever Autumn, so I can see you everyday.

 

Sincerely, Winter

P.S., Have you found happiness? I miss you a lot.  
        

* * *

 

To my Autumn,

 

Summer is gone, and Autumn return with its luscious golden red colors, just like your cheeks the first time we loved. Like the color of your lips on that cold winter night…  
  
  


* * *

 

To my Autumn,

 

Do you hate me? Do you still know about me? Do you remember?

I am here, still remembering you, still writing unfinished letters to you, still searching for you, still waiting for you, still love you. Yet, I am very scared, what if we meet and you don’t remember me? If we meet and you hate me? If we meet and you remember, then you will loath me.  
                                                                                                   

* * *

 

To Autumn,

 

_It’s lonely here._

 

Sincerely, Winter


	2. Fallen Leaf

  
  
**The Fallen Leaf**  
  
I walk along the fence to take a peek.  
The Autumn Leaf that settled underneath the tree.  
Who are you thinking of?  
Who make you smile so brightly?  
The wind blows by and you sit idle.  
Letting your hair fly along as you close your eyes  
And you smile.  
My heart skip a beat  
When I see you underneath the tree  
The Fallen Leaf.  
  


I walk along the fence to take a peek.  
The Autumn Leaf that settled underneath the tree.  
The wind blows by and you swing your legs  
As you flip the page.  
What are you reading?  
What story make you laugh out loud?  
My heart skip a beat  
When I see you underneath the tree  
The Fallen Leaf.  
  
  


 


	3. Secret Gardens

****  
*When young Mark met Jaebum, Jinyoung, Jooyoung and Chaeyoung.  
  


* * *

* * *

  
“Yi En, if you feel scared, hold Mama’s hand and follow, okay?” Said Mama Tuan softly to her aloof seven-year-olds son. He was staring blankly at the small LCD screen that was playing his favorite movie, "Toy Story." “Yi En, do you hear Mama?” Mama said again in a more serious tone, but still calm and soft.  
  


Yi En responded with a quiet, “Em.”  
  


Mama hastily looking over paperworks while reminding Yi En to be on his best behavior, “Mama is doing charity work, Papa has meetings in Shanghai, he can’t come with us. At the same time Mama and Papa haven’t spend a lot of time with you, so this is a great opportunity for the two of us. There are a lot of unfortunate children in this world, hopefully Yi En, who is a smart and wonderful boy will understand their circumstances and will play nice when we’re there. Okay?”  
  


Yi En once again responded with a quiet, “Em.”  
  


“Afterward, Mama and Yi En will go have dinner, what type of food would Yi En want to eat? Chinese, or Korean? Mama think that it is great to have Korean food because we are currently in South Korea. Back in Taiwan we would not have these type of food, not as authentic as it comes. If we are in a different country, we must try and adapt to that country. It is to better our wellbeing. So should we go eat Korean food?” Mama turned to Yi En who was kicking his leg on the seat with his fingers playing with each other, “Is Yi En tired?”  
  


Yi En nodded and Mama immediately put away her folders and paperworks. She wrapped her arm around his small body and cradle him while whispering, “take a nap, mama will sing for you. When we get there, Mama will wake you up.” Yi En nodded and closed his eyes.  
  


–––––  
  


  
At the orphanage, Yi En found himself a bit overwhelmed at the noises and the many kids his age glancing at him every once in a while. The kids wanted to play with him but he gave off an aloof air that they stayed to themselves and play among themselves. A particular little girl kept following him, even tugged on his shirt and held on tight to it. She didn’t say anything but smile whenever he glanced at her. When Yi En glanced around in search for a quiet place to be, he saw two young boys around his age playing on the other side of the fence. The breeze seemed to be nice there when he saw the green leaves rustles against each other. He made his way over but the little girl tugged on his shirt, pleading for him not to go with her puppy eyes and then she said, “Oppa, you’ll get lost.” He understood her, he was taught on a few foreign languages at home, one of them is Korean.  
  


He smiled when he understood her intentions on following him and he gently held her hand, “It’s okay, Oppa will be fine.” He left to the other side of the gate and the little girl quickly rush to her older sister to inform her of what happened.  
  


––––  
  


When Yi En came to the small little garden across the gate he found no one there. There was a stone bench and all around are just trees, there was almost no other ways out. It looked a lot like a European garden and he wondered why and how such a garden is here at the back of an orphanage. He looked around again to see if there is any pathway out that the two boys disappeared into. Then he heard a loud guffaw from his left and followed. When he entered the most secretive area of the place, the two boys clapped their hand and shouted, “WELCOME!! YOU FOUND IT!!”  
  


“Who are you?” Yi En asked.  
  


The boys laughed and said at once, “We should be the one asking you that.” They were very insynce with each other, it made Yi En wondered if they’re twins. “You can’t stay if you don’t tell us your name.” Said one of them.  
  


“Mark.”  
  


“Welcome Mark, I am Jinyoung.”  
  


“Jaebum,” said the other.  
  


Yi En eyed them meticulously, without a word he sighed and moved to the bench. He sat there and watched the fishes in the pond. Jinyoung and Jaebum observed him carefully, Jinyoung found him weird while Jaebum found him interesting.  
  


“Are you here to look for a younger sibling?” Jaebum asked.  
  


Yi En shook his head, “Umma is on charity tour, she came because a classmate of her asked her to come. I tagged along. Are you two waiting for someone to adopt you guys?” He asked inconsiderately.  
  


Jaebum raised his brows while Jinyoung found it offensive but was held back by Jaebum to not say anything or do anything. “Your family isn’t the only one here to do charity.” Jaebum said in a serious tone, “try to be considerate of others when you speak next time.”  
  


Yi En looked up and scoffed, “it was just a question, you don’t need to feel so offended.”  
  


“Hul” Jinyoung expressed.  
  


Jaebum sighed, “Jinyoung ah, let’s go play elsewhere.” He pulled Jinyoung away and the two of them walked deeper into the garden. Yi En curiosity couldn’t leave him be and so he followed.  
  


––––  
  


It was getting darker, the sun has set and he still couldn’t find his way out of this maze. Furthermore he couldn’t find the pair of twins. He wanted to make it clear to them that he did not mean what they thought. It was an awkward phrasing as his Korean is very limited and it was the first time he interact with someone who fully welcomes him without knowing who he is. Also the first time someone walked away from him after knowing who he is.  
  


Yi En sighed when he looked up to the sky. It is getting darker but he was calm and he did not panic, slowly he would get out of that place, he would have to remember his marks and not go the same route each time he hit a blockage.  
  


“What are you doing here?” Asked a voice above him. He looked up and saw a boy sitting on top of the hedge with his legs dangling, when he jumped down he noticed that the boy was wearing a skirt.  
  


He stared at him, particularly his hair and his face. “Are you a boy or a girl?” Yi En asked.  
  


“Does that matter?” The boy asked.  
  


“I am just curious,” Yi En responded.  
  


“You don’t want to know my name but you want to know whether I am a girl or a boy?”  
  


“What is your name then?” Yi En quickly asked.  
  


“Jooyoung.”  
  


“Are you a boy or a girl?” He asked again.  
  


Jooyoung is a girl, but she found him stupid so she answered, “I am a boy.”  
  


“Can you help me out?” He asked.  
  


“Sure can.” She answered briefly and she pulled out her flashlight, “Follow me!” He followed along the ways, it was quiet for a brief distant then Jooyoung asked, “If I said I am a girl, what would you do?”  
  


“Mmm…I’ll still ask you to help me.”  
  


“Then why did you even bother with such a question in the first place and waste time?” Jooyoung asked.  
  


“I was just curious…by the way, do you now want to know my name?” Yi En asked.  
  


“Nope!” Jooyoung shook her head with pride, “By the way, you should thanks my younger sister when we make it out of here. She was the one that came and ask me to follow you. What were you thinking wandering off like that? Your family would be very worry of you.”  
  


Yi En smiled, he kind of like this boy, “Don’t worry, the fortune teller said that I am a very lucky child. Wherever I go I will be protected by buddha and nothing bad will happen to me.”  
  


Jooyoung snorted, “Do you really believe that? The fortune teller also said the same thing about me, but look where I am now?”  
  


“What happened?” Yi En asked.  
  


Jooyoung stopped and answered, “the usual, bankruptcy.”  
  


“Your parents?”  
  


“The people here told us that they left us in their care for a few years as they go abroad for business, and when they return they’ll take us back.”  
  


“Really?”  
  


Jooyoung nodded but tears flowed down her face. She did not believe it one bit, she was also sure that they left but not to a foreign country, rather, a more ominous approach.  
  


––––  
  


When they made it out of the garden, Yi En wanted to find the twins but at the dinner feast, he couldn’t find them anywhere. The next few days, Jooyoung found herself having to make a tough decision, stay at the orphanage with her younger sister or leave and then come back later. Mama Tuan has asked for the adoption of Jooyoung when she found that Yi En has gotten fond of her. It was tough to find him a schoolmate, one that he is fond of and talk to so she was willing to pay a large sum just to adopt her.  
  


“Chaeyoung-ah, unnie will come back, okay? Don’t cry and be a good girl to aunty and uncle family. They will take care of you. Unnie will come back and get you and together the two of us will live a very happy life, okay?” Chaeyoung nodded as Jooyoung suppressed her tears, holding onto her younger sister for the last night.


	4. Snow in Hong Kong

  
**Snow in Hong Kong**  
  
_When Jackson Wang first saw Snow in Hong Kong's Winter._

 _When Jennie Kim has a crush on this one guy in the school Fencing's team._  


* * *

  
Hong Kong is cool and dry in the winter, and no snow. There is no snow because it is a subtropical area, but that Winter, Snow came to Hong Kong.  


Jackson Wang remembered her, the Ice Queen, the title given to her by the whole school. He didn’t understand why and how girls can have such an imaginative mind to gossip about someone, someone who they have never met. There were gossips flying around about a new student at the school. A wealthy, conniving, and arrogant girl who is cold as ice and will not speak to you unless you’re on her level. Even so, to Jackson, all these things shouldn’t matter, or at least not enough for the whole school to give her a label and already preparing to outcast her.  


That day, it was possibly the coldest day in Hong Kong’s Winter, she came to class in their school uniform, it fit her so well, for all the gossips that he has heard, she looks the total opposite. Standing in front of the class was this girl with long black hair, hands clasped together in front of her and friendly eyes with a small, friendly, and shy smile. She looks more nervous than anything that these girls were talking about. He was annoyed that the girls who sat around him still didn’t leave her alone after seeing how cute and innocent she looks. They were already trying to reason their hate with ideas of how she was putting on a facade to lure away all the guys. And how sure they were to be tricked and played by her, how she would befriend you and then steal your man.  


To Jackson, it was like seeing fresh snow in a dried Hong Kong’s Winter. Something very rare and pure.  


“Hello, my name is Jennie Kim.” She meekly said and Jackson grinned, ready to welcome her.  


She took a seat next to a group of girls and her small smile disappeared when she heard their gossips.  


 

  
It wasn’t long until she find herself a few friends and a target to crush on. Her crush was part of the school’s fencing team, and she would sneak to the gym to see his practice.  


Jackson was also part of the fencing team, and each time she came, he became happier and his moves became sharper and more direct. He always end up winning the match.  


One day, Jennie called him out before practice start. He was so happy he came with his fencing uniform, an attempt to showcase to her his good looks.  However, disappointingly, it wasn’t a confession to him, it was a plead.  


“Jackson-shi,” with her hands clasped together and her friendly eyes eagerly chanted, “Can you let him win this time? Please! Please! I will make you lunch. It’s so disheartening to see him lose to you every-time. Please! Please, pretty pretty please!”  


It hurt. He was distraught after hearing that. However, because she was so desperately cute that he gave in. He let her crush win that day.  


She kept to her words, she came with a lunchbox made especially for him, albeit, a bit dried, “I just recently learn how to cook. I’m sorry. I should’ve bought you a whole meal–“  


“It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s food, it’s good!” Jackson remarked and made a loud gulp, swallowing down a piece of rice.  


“Be-careful, you could choke on rice.” She warned, handling him the bottle of iced tea that she also prepared along with the lunch.  


“Thank you!”  


  
Few days later, before his practice match against her crush, he noticed that she didn’t come and even saw her crush talking and smiling to another girl, a friend of her. He saw them hug and kissed, and immediately he ran to search for her.  


He found her crying at the stairs.  


“What’s wrong?” He asked, sitting next to her. He knows, but he wanted her to tell him.  


She sobbed, and in between gasps, she said, “He said he likes me. He said he wanted to go out with me. He said…She was my  friend. And then, and then.” Her tears flowed nonstop when she thought of Jisoo, “It’s my fault. It’s karma. I stole someone boyfriend, and now it’s happening to me. My one and only best friend, my older cousin who love me so much.” She wailed thinking about what she did back in South Korea. If only she said ‘no’ to her mother.  


Jackson put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to lean on his shoulder, “sh…” He hushed her up and gently stroked her head, “It’s okay.”  


“The letters that I had her sent to him…” she gasped, “they read it aloud to their friends and laughed.”  


  
Somehow Jackson managed to calm her, and even dragged her into the gym, she couldn’t face them, so looked down to her feet while sitting on the bench. Jackson eyed everyone whispering and gossiping about her, he couldn’t take it and so called out to her.  


“Jennie! Make sure you watch this match carefully! Your eyes have to be on me, okay!”  


She gulped and nodded. Her eyes were glued to him.  


Her crush scoffed, and muttered, “I am going to defeat you like every other time.”  


Jackson scoffed in return and pull on his fencing mask.  


That day, Jackson Wang, completely humiliated her crush. He left him with no points and made him fell on the ground.  


“You should be more appreciative of your lucky charm, but you didn’t, so, you’re out of luck.” Jackson said before throwing down his fencing sword. “Jennie! Let’s go!”  


She perked her head and followed him, “Where?”  


“To celebrate my new lucky charm!” He joked and laughed at his own joke.  


  
That day, Jackson Wang was the coolest in that school. The most handsome. He made all the girls changed their mind about him and became envious of Jennie Kim.  


That day, Jennie Kim got to see the many beautiful sides of Hong Kong, and eat the most delicious food, play all the fun games, and won almost all of them. Even took home the biggest plush toy she has ever seen, and of course a great friend that she could always rely on, and a new crush.  
  


  
But before she could confess her feelings to him, and before he could confess his, she was gone.

  


 


End file.
